


If I let you hold me will you eat me?

by Hatchico



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Pining, Rabbit Izaya, Wolf Shizuo, jealous shizuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico
Summary: Izaya is a dwarf rabbit, his life as a herbivore is met with nothing but fear and pity. He knew that it was inevitable that one day he would be eatenShizuo was a grey wolf, large and intimidating. His life was also filled with fear not from him however but towards him. His life as a carnivore was always a constant battle against his very own instincts. It was only a matter of time before he would devour someone whole
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson, Orihara Izaya/Rokujou Chikage
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158





	1. Even a pathetic creature like me still can feel terror,cry and flee

**Author's Note:**

> You guys know I've seen beastars. Fight me

Shizuo was aware of how herbivores saw him, sure he was quiet but he was still observant. As a large grey wolf, it was only natural for them to be afraid of him and his freakish strength didn't really help either. That's not to say he didn't have friends it just meant a lot of animals avoided him. It hurt but he had grown so used to it that it feels normal. Then again he guesses it is normal in their society. Sure meat was outlawed but that hasn't stopped instances where carnivores just lose it and wind up eating some poor unsuspecting prey. Shizuo would never justify such attacks though, carnivores are supposed to control their more primal urges, not act on it.

That's how he viewed it anyway. He knows that some carnivores see this as unfair and even go as far as to resent society but deep down they all knew that this is how it must be. The only way for them all to coexist is to completely give up meat. He'd rather have a constant craving and hunger in the pit of his stomach then to ever eat another living creature. If he ever did that he knew he would lose himself and become the monster that everyone already sees him as. Still, it was hard sometimes, waking up and seeing himself in the mirror only to have a beast look back at him. He sometimes wishes he was an herbivore but his friend Tom always told him to look on the positive side. Being such a large intimidating wolf may scare others but at the same time if he could use his strength to protect a single creature then waking up every morning doesn't seem so bad anymore.

He looked down from where he stood, having adjusted the stage light while the actors practiced their lines. It was peaceful here in the drama club, both carnivores and herbivores worked together to create something beautiful on stage. One actor he really admired was Rokujou Chikage. He was admired but both men and women alike and was very popular with the ladies. He wasn't surprised, however, Chikage was a role model for everyone. He sometimes would catch glances directed his way but nothing more. He didn't mind, Chikage is a very busy guy and he didn't want to disturb him unless it was absolutely necessary. Maybe he's a bit antisocial and that's why he'd never bothered to approach him about anything but the lighting but it's not like he would hide if he ever did approach him for a chat. But that was unlikely.

Still, he never would have thought he'd be in a situation where he would be on the lookout for the tall red deer. It's not like he could really say no. He didn't want to come off as aggressive. It wasn't so bad anyway, it was quiet as it was dark out and all of the students were back at their dorms. It was peaceful and Shizuo relaxed while leaning against a pillar. He breathed in the fresh air smelling the crisp winter wind but he also caught a whiff of something else, something tantalizing.

He couldn't stop himself from sniffing the air, the scent was a mixture of both bitter and sweet. When he opened his eyes up that's when he saw it or more like them. It was a small rabbit standing by the large fountain. He didn't know why but he couldn't take his eyes away. No, he knew exactly why he wasn't looking away. That rabbit had him practically salivating.

~

Izaya didn't know what caused him to stop walking in front of this fountain. All he knew was that he felt a sudden chill run up his spine and his nose twitched. It had to be a reaction to the cold, after all, those guys drenched him earlier with freezing water. It was only natural for him to be cold wearing damp clothes. Still why here and why now? He wanted to move but it seemed like his body had decided to stay frozen in place. His ears shot up at a sudden noise that sounded like a growl and he knew now what he was feeling.

It was fear

Once he was fully aware of his feelings his body finally acted on instinct and he ran without thinking. He could hear it loud in his ears, the sound of a predator heading towards its prey. He was going to die and nobody would care. He had no friends. Nobody liked him enough to even be aware of him being missing. But as he ran he had one thought in mind. If he was going to die he wanted nothing of him to be left. That's all he asked for, at least grant him that one thing. After all, his whole life he was treated like a fragile child. He was pitied but he didn't want that to be all that was left of him. He wanted to disappear without a trace, then nobody would pity him as no one would know what had happened. 

Still, he would run because even though he had accepted his fate he didn't want to die. He felt the warm embrace of the predator as he wrapped his arms around his small body before they tumbled a couple of feet away. He was trapped, in the arms of a beast who only saw him as a meal. He would have laughed if he wasn't so terrified and he hated himself more for letting himself feel such a weak emotion.

He could feel large hands running along his body as if trying to feel how much meat he had. It disgusted him and he closed his eyes and pressed his face into the other's forearm. His breathing was labored but he tried to relax, hoping that the other would have the decency to end him quick. He could hear the beast mumbling to himself, was he trying to savor this moment? He had no clue. He didn't know who was shaking in that moment but he did know that his heart was beating so loudly that someone could hear it probably miles away. He wondered if the beast behind him heard it too and if he were excited to stop his noisy heart from thumping wildly. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt sharp nails dig into his skin. It hurt but that wasn't as bad as the sound of the other behind him opening his jaw finally prepared to eat him alive. He whimpered, tears welling in his eyes but then he heard something that sounded like someone calling out his name but he was too terrified to fully pay attention to what the name was. All he knew was that the monster's grip slacked and soon he was running away again. His arms bloody as he had to rip it from his grasp.

It stung but he could deal with it later, right now he was following his instincts to get far away from that area as possible. He would worry about his wound once he was in the safety of his dorm and then he could lock himself in the bathroom and cry until he felt better. Yeah, that sounded nice to him. After all, even a pathetic creature such as himself can feel terror, cry, and flee. 

And that's something he knew a carnivore would never truly be able to understand.


	2. Standing on the edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rabbit reminisces about life up until now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Rabbit is Izaya

Izaya's life was average. Nothing bad ever happened to him throughout his life. His family loved him and he loved them. He was never harassed or felt like an outcast. He simply lived his life with caution just as his mother told him, after all, being a dwarf rabbit meant he was very vulnerable but it wasn't until middle school when he actually noticed it. Now normally when he was struggling somebody would come rushing to his aid but something different happened that changed Izaya's perspective. He had been in the school library trying to grab a book when he slipped and fell causing the book to fall on his head. It wasn't a large book so it didn't hurt that much but what made his ears shoot up was the sound of laughter.

He turned to see a Labrador looking at him clearly amused by his struggle. He huffed and turned struggling to his feet and rubbing his head wondering why the Labrador laughed instead of helping him.

"Quit laughing will you!" He shouted before hearing a shush 

"Sorry, it's just you looked like you were going to be crushed by that book." He said clearly not sorry at all.

He held the book he wanted to his chest, "I'm not that fragile."

"I know that's why I didn't help you."

"What's your name?"

"Ah? Are you going to report me or something?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous, you didn't do anything to me."

The other laughed again, "I know I'm just teasing. My name's Shinra."

"Mine's Izaya..."

"Ah, well Izaya I'm glad we could meet."

"Yeah..."

He approached him still smiling, "So what are you reading?"

"Oh...nothing I'm just grabbing this for a friend."

"A friend huh? I didn't realize you had any."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said becoming offended

"You seem so distant with all your friends. You don't really let anyone close from what I've seen."

"Are you stalking me?"

"No way! I have better things to do then stalk someone tiny like you. I just noticed it that's all."

Izaya huffed, "They're still my friends."

"Really now? So let's say you weren't a dwarf rabbit. Would anyone really come and help you the way they do now?"

"I don't understand."

"All your life you must have lived in fear. Your body is fragile and while it may not be your fault it's just nature. You can't help how you were born nor how society reacts to you. You've only known pity all your life."

Izaya frowned at that, "I...that can't be true."

"But haven't you thought it was always odd how you're constantly being helped even for the most mundane of task?" 

"They're just being polite. There's nothing more to it."

He said although he began to question if it was pure politeness or not. He looked at Shinra who looked at him still smiling condescendingly acting as if he were only trying to help Izaya and maybe he thought he was but he was still upset. 

"If it is true then I don't want help anymore. I can help myself perfectly fine."

Izaya said before leaving the library with soft stomps.

He didn't know it but that day he made his very first friend.

-

Izaya hummed as he wrapped his arm up. He didn't understand why he was suddenly remembering that day, maybe his mind was trying to tell him to go talk to Shinra but he couldn't do that right now. He didn't even know what he would say. 

"Hey I almost got eaten Isn't that funny?" He mumbled to himself.

Clearly that sounded ridiculous and it's not like it was a big deal anyway. As a herbivore, he knew that he was born to die. He accepted that fact when he accepted that people took pity on him because of his stature. It was cruel and unfair but that's how life is for everyone. It's not like he necessarily has a death wish and he'd much rather avoid such a horrific death whenever possible but sometimes he wonders what it would feel like to be eaten alive. It would definitely hurt he knew that was true but other than that he wondered if he'd still be alive when they swallowed him.

He flinched when the door opened as his roommates came in ignoring him as usual. He didn't care though, all he did was watch them silently while playing with the bandage. They chattered about exams and about how hard some of their classes were making Izaya quickly lose interest and roll around in his bed to face the wall. He closed his eyes after pulling the blanket up over his small body. He blocked out all sounds and just focused on his own thoughts before he slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

-

Shizuo rolled around in his bed feeling antsy and he groaned letting out small whimpers. His mind kept replaying that moment over and over again. He could still smell the small creature, could practically taste him on his tongue and he groaned before gripping his muzzle harshly. He let out a yipping sound when someone smacked his back. He turned quickly to be greeted by Shinra who was smiling.

"You alright? Having another nightmare?"

"No. I can't sleep."

"I can tell. You've been rolling around for an hour now. It's hard to sleep."

"Sorry...didn't mean to keep you up."

"Is there something on your mind? You want to talk about it?"

Shizuo raised an eyebrow, "Nosy much?"

Shinra chuckled, "So cruel. I'm just concerned about my dear friend."

"More like you're concerned about your precious sleep."

"Ah, you caught me."

Shizuo couldn't help but smile a bit, their little banter distracted him and calmed him down enough to dull the sensation of that rabbit's scent and...odd soft curves.

"Hey Shinra mind staying up with me a bit?"

"I'm already up so why not."

He looked around the room at the other sleeping canines before saying softly, "I...I met someone today."

"Whoa! Like a love interest?"

"What! No...I met another herbivore."

"Oh did you make a new friend?"

"No...I scared them off." He said while berating himself after all scaring them was just putting it lightly.

"Aw, that's too bad. But don't worry too much about it. You know how it is. You're pretty scary looking so herbivores will be scared off at first. Though I'm sure if they got to know you they would definitely like you."

"I guess so..."

"So chin up. Now, I'm gonna go to sleep so try not to roll around too much."

He nodded and watched as Shinra clamored up to his bed before he was practically out like a light.

He tried to do the same although by the time he fell asleep he was woken up a few hours later by the alarm. He grumbled and slowly got ready for today and for some reason he couldn't help but dread today. He wouldn't know why until later on when he would be instructed by Chikage to get some roses from the gardening club.

He didn't even know the school had a gardening club.


	3. Fated meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo stares down at the small creature who looks on without a hint of fear
> 
> It's strange and he wonders to himself if this is a good thing

Shizuo didn't know what he expected to happen when he entered the gardening club. Well, he did expect there to be more animals but no there was only a lone rabbit watering some plants. The familiar smell is what hit him first and he took a step back causing the smaller creature's ears to perk up before he halted his watering and turned to face him. He couldn't dare look the rabbit in his eyes after what he nearly did to him so he awkwardly stood there before finally, the smaller one spoke up.

"Do you need anything? Or are you just lost?"

"I um...I...roses."

"Roses? Oh! You're from the drama club aren't you?"

"Y-yes."

"Well, I'm not going to give away my precious children for free. Come help me first then we can discuss the roses."

Shizuo didn't really know what else to do besides obey and it's not like the tasks were hard, all he had to do was move pots around. The only thing that startled him was when the rabbit grabbed his tail to tuck in his pants.

"Just a safety precaution." He chirped as he went back to watering the plants.

As he did that's when Shizuo noticed the bandages wrapped tightly against his arm making him flinch as guilt began to bubble up inside of him. He was silent as he brought the potted plants over to where he was instructed and once he completed his task he walked over to the rabbit waiting for his next instruction.

"That should be all. Thank you." The smaller one hummed while getting the last of the flowers before facing Shizuo once again with a gentle smile.

"Ah...those bandages." Shizuo was screaming to himself internally for bringing that up even as his mouth continued speaking, "How did you get them?"

"Oh, this? Don't worry. It's nothing major. I actually can't remember what happened. It feels like I had a bad dream or something." He replied smoothly.

That made Shizuo pause. He didn't remember? Is that why he wasn't afraid of him or was he just putting on a brave face. Either way, he was thankful that he didn't remember as that would only cause himself trouble in the future.

"Well then let's get to the roses. How many do you need?"

"Oh well, something to fit the stage I guess."

The other paused and looked saddened before saying, "I guess you'll need all my roses. I'll get them prepped and ready then."

Shizuo was taken aback by such sincerity towards a plant and couldn't help but ask, "You care about these flowers that much?"

"Of course. They don't judge me for what I am and I can tell them everything without a care in the world." He said before laughing, "I know that's strange but it's quite relaxing to vent to flowers. They're so delicate and need constant care. I hope someone good takes my place once I graduate."

Shizuo nodded, "Well thank you. I promise those flowers will be put to good use."

"I know. The drama club's plays are always an event especially with Chikage as the starring role of Adler." He commented matter of factly.

"Ah, you've seen it before?"

"Of course! The whole school enjoys watching the play although I guess its more appropriate to say they enjoy watching Chikage perform. I will admit he's a great actor." Izaya said fondly.

Shizuo tilted his head unsure as to why he felt a sudden urge to punch Chikage but he just shook it off as him being hungry.

"Say um would you like to eat lunch with me? As a thank you."

"What an odd request? I hope I'm not on the menu." He said jokingly.

Shizuo shook his head quickly, "Of course not! I would never. I-I'd hate myself if I ever did."

"I was just teasing. No need to get defensive." He said amused by the wolf.

-

'How strange. It seems like he's more afraid of me then I am of him.' Izaya had thought to himself. 

He brushed that thought out of his mind deciding that this wolf was just naturally nervous. Wolf, is that what he wants to keep calling him in his head? He shook his head, of course not. If he was going to eat with him he'd at least want to get to know his name.

"Before we go. Is there a name I can call you, or do you prefer just wolf?"

"Name? It's...Shizuo."

"Shizuo," Izaya repeated slowly before looking satisfied. "You can call me Izaya then."

He looked up at him and for the first time, their eyes met. Izaya first noticed something sad in Shizuo's eyes but he also looked hopeful for something. That something neither of them truly knew.

"I uh...never saw a rabbit's eyes before." Shizuo suddenly said pulling Izaya out of his sudden stupor.

"Really? Never?"

Shizuo looked away seeming to snap out of a trance, Izaya vividly wondered if he felt hunger starring at him but quickly dismissed that thought as he didn't want to scare himself.

"Interesting. Well, let's get lunch shall we?"

With that, the two walked side by side with each other and when they entered the lunch area they were immediately were met with whispers.

Izaya picked up a few, some joking about him being lunch while others were talking about how crazy he was for standing so close to the wolf.

He huffed as he found a table. He didn't understand why they were all gossiping, it's not like he was the only herbivore who sat with a carnivore during lunch. Though he knew they were making a bigger fuss due to his small stature. It pissed him off but he concealed it with an uncaring smile.

Though now he couldn't help but have second thoughts being across from Shizuo. It's not like Shizuo was doing anything wrong, quite the contrary he was simply eating. But every time he opened his mouth, revealing his rows of sharp teeth Izaya's leg shot up instinctively. He had to resist the urge to flee with all his might and frankly he felt bad. 

Shizuo seemed like a good guy it's just his body couldn't help but naturally be afraid. He did his best to stay casual as he ate his salad while humming softly, he decided to just pay the other no mind and distract himself before the urge to scurry off would become overwhelming and he would actually do it. That would be embarrassing.

He decided that he would do his best to get through this lunch and then he'd go back to the gardening club and unwind. It was awkward the whole time and when they were both done Izaya practically jumped out of his seat and smiled.

"That was nice. Let's have lunch again sometime." He said fairly quickly as he began walking away.

"Wait!"

Izaya paused and tilted his head curiously waiting for him to continue.

"I um...the roses."

"Don't worry. I'll bring them over in time for the play." He promised, "Is that all?"

Shizuo looked conflicted but nodded his head none the less.

Izaya left after saying goodbye and made his way back to the gardening club. He lost track of time there and when he came out the hallway was empty although he didn't mind. He enjoyed the quiet atmosphere quite a bit. 

However, he wasn't completely alone and he froze suddenly while his ears perked up trying to pinpoint something that he wasn't entirely sure was there.

He couldn't help but walk faster and soon enough he was practically running through the empty halls, he could hear footsteps trailing after him and he couldn't help but once again be frightened.

He didn't dare look back and just looked around for a way to escape and that's when he saw an open window. He didn't check to see how high up he was and in fact, leaped out without a second thought. As he plummeted he noticed a familiar figure who looked up at him quite startled before he reached up and caught him in his arms. Izaya had no idea why this felt familiar but he was thankful to have Shizuo break his fall.

The other man looked at him quite shaken. "What happened? Why did you jump out a window?"

Izaya looked up to where he came out of trying to find a figure but he saw nothing.

'Did I really just imagine it?' He thought suddenly becoming flustered with embarrassment.

"I...I just felt like it. I wanted to spice up my life a bit." he said while puffing out his chest.

Shizuo shook his head disapprovingly, "You could have gotten hurt."

Izaya simply shrugged before suddenly noticing that he was being held bridal style in the other's arms.

"Ah, Shizuo...can you put me down?"

He seemed to hesitate before putting him down, "It's late. You shouldn't walk alone. Let me take you back."

"Huh? Wanting to go to my room already? I didn't think you were the type."

Shizuo blushed, "T-that's not what I meant."

Izaya looked triumphant at having embarrassed him. 'Good' he thought 'At least I'm not the only one flustered now'

"Sure. You can walk me back. I'd love some company." he said simply before he began walking in the direction of his dorm.

Shizuo followed slowly after him, minding his distance.

The two eventually chatted with each other about their own lives. Nothing really major as they had only just officially met but still they at least got to know each other better.

-

Shizuo was startled when Izaya suddenly stopped instead of entering the building.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

He crouched down wondering what the other could want before he flinched when he felt a soft hand wrap around his finger and give it a gentle squeeze.

"As I thought, your blood is pumping just as wildly as mine, perhaps wilder I bet."

He ran his thumb up and down Shizuo's pointer finger with a soft smile, "You're claws aren't as sharp as they could be. But I'm sure if you wanted to you could rip me to shreds."

He let go before looking up at Shizuo with a gentle smile.

"Thank you for walking me. I'll take it from here. Have a good night." He said before he turned and entered the building, leaving Shizuo to stare at him as he took a step back. He didn't notice until now but he was drooling, had he been drooling this whole time without even realizing it?

"Damn it." 

He covered his mouth in shame

"Fucking damn it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> I commissioned my friend to draw this for me. He's a really talented artist and you guys should check out his Instagram.
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/k1t.ch1/
> 
> (Sorry that the pictures huge. I'm not used to adding media to my stories...quick question though. Would you guys like me to add sketches to some chapters of my story? Not for every chapter cause I'm lazy but I do enjoy drawing quite a bit)


	4. Fatal attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This feeling he couldn't quite understand. He hungered for something but didn't know what it was. Was he hungry for flesh? Or for love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished sketching out Izaya now just gotta figure out how to draw Shizuo. It's nothing elaborate just bust basically cause I'm not used to drawing animals.

Shizuo had started visiting Izaya at the gardening club. He had started calling it in his mind "the garden of Eden"

His own little quiet paradise

He didn't know why he wanted to be close to the rabbit but the other didn't seem to mind his company so he decided to just continue this friendship. Yes, Izaya and he were friends now or at least he assumed they were.

He had entered the gardening club and was just about to knock on the little glass door when suddenly the curtains that Izaya always pulled closed often for reasons unknown to him. There stood Chikage instead of Izaya and immediately he grew shy.

Chikage gave him a look as if trying to read him as he slid the glass door open before immediately closing it once he was out.

"What brings you here? You need flowers?"

"No. I actually just stopped by to see Izaya."

There was a paused as the red deer shifted a bit before saying, "Izaya's not here right now."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"That doesn't concern you."

Shizuo paused but none the less followed the other when he walked out, there was something odd with the deer's smell and he couldn't help himself from sniffing him only to have the other lash out and shove him away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I...nothing sorry."

He looked at him strangely but said nothing.

"So, you and Izaya? Are you good friends?"

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing."

"Then we're just friends."

For some reason that didn't sit well with Shizuo but he also didn't want to pry. After all, did he really have the right to get involved in Izaya's daily affairs? Sure they were friends but they weren't exactly close considering that they rarely hung out save for when they bumped into each other in the halls. He didn't understand what drew him to seek out Izaya but there was just something about him that made him feel at ease.

There was also something else about the small rabbit that made him wary. Sometimes he would have this strange look in his eyes but he didn't exactly know what he was thinking about. All he knew really was that he was not afraid of him. Or he was just a very good liar that he fooled not only Shizuo but himself.

-

Izaya pulled on his ears as he listened to the sound of them walking away.

Only then did he let out the breath he hadn't even realized he was holding in.

He didn't understand why he felt so weird having Shizuo come over with Chikage around. Better yet he was confused as to why Shizuo even came.

"Wanted to see me? For what?" He asked himself.

He slowly got off the ground and began grabbing at his clothes scattered across the floor.

It's days like these when he truly feels like a rabbit.

He feels anxious and all he wants to do is get away. Once he was properly dressed he reached into his drawer to grab his flick blade.

It was a bit dusty as he hadn't felt the need to have it in such a long time. But right now he just needed to get away.

Not just from here but from the school in general. He felt like a caged animal, backed into a corner just waiting to be devoured.

He didn't know why that imagery came to mind but right now all he knew was that he was scared. So having his blade gave him at least some form of comfort. He wondered if maybe he should ask Shinra to accompany him to the city but immediately brushed off the thought. He hadn't talked to Shinra in years and besides he feels pathetic even thinking about asking anyone for help even though he knew that the city could be dangerous for small herbivores like him.

Still, he wasn't completely naive. He knew exactly what was in the city. He's seen how calm and at peace everyone was and it made him giddy when he first ventured out on his own.

_Back then he thought, 'Finally, I have nothing to fear. All those years and finally I can be free of the clutches of instincts.'_

_He had watched with growing excitement, carnivores and herbivores happily interacting with each other._

_Living together in true peace_

_He eventually learned the truth though, he remembers it clearly. It was night time and he had gotten lost looking for the train station. At sixteen he hadn't thought to bring his phone with him so he couldn't use a GPS nor call anyone to help._

_But he was fine with that after all carnivores and herbivores were living peacefully here and so he decided to explore the city and see what nightlife was about._

_It was what he expected at first, glowing lights, some hookers here and there, the occasional gambling sites he would come across. All the typical nightlife._

_But what caught his eye was an alleyway that seemed to glow unlike any other._

_He felt drawn to it and before he could stop himself he entered the alleyway._

_The smell is what hit him first and made him stop just at the entrance. Even though his eyes would be covered in a few seconds he was able to see what truly brought peace to carnivores and herbivores._

_Flesh_

_He would shutter as a large hand would cover his eyes._

_"_ _Hey kid, you shouldn't be here. All kinds of unsavory animals might eat you."_

_He didn't know what to do as he was led blindly back out of the alleyway._

_When the large hand moved away he was greeted by a fairly large yet lanky lion. He was definitely intimidating and when he spoke he could see his canines clearly._

_"Be careful. Don't go wandering into places all by yourself." He paused and looked at him before adding, "You're a student? What's your name?"_

_"_ _I-Izaya Orihara." He had stuttered out._

_This man was not one to be played with. He wasn't that stupid to risk lying on something so trivial._

_"I'm guessing this is your first time alone in the city. You look so confused and starstruck."_

_"Are you...going to eat me?"_

_The lion chuckled, "No, I'm simply here to warn you to stay away from here because next time I catch you lurking about I'll make sure to add you on the menu."_

_Izaya involuntarily gulped at that but none the less thanked the other man._

_"I...um...you see."_

_"Spit it out."_

_"Lost. Do you know where the train station is?"_

_The lion had looked at him oddly before mumbling something under his breath before he began leading Izaya to the train station himself, telling him to go straight back to his dorm and to not sneak out to the city again. He also emphasized to him to stay away from the black market._

Izaya blinked himself out of thought and stopped suddenly in front of an alleyway. The smell of something unsavory told him exactly where he was but unlike before he simply glanced at the abyss but made no move to enter.

"Are you still in there? Will I get eaten as soon as I set foot in your domain?" He asked aloud.

He felt like he was being watched but instead of being afraid he simply said, "I won't get eaten. Not today at least."

With that, he continued venturing through the city. He wouldn't get back to school until nightfall and he was still somewhat on edge that when he sensed a figure behind him he flicked out his blade and slashed at him.

He would squeak in surprise and the name, "Shizuo." would tumble from his lips.

The wolf would be covering the gash in his chest while looking down at Izaya worriedly. He didn't even seem bothered by having just been sliced at.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What about you? I'm so sorry. You just startled me. Why are you out so late?"

"I could be asking you that. Where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I was in the city."

"By yourself?"

"Of course. You don't have to be so concerned. We live in a peaceful society. Nothing bad would have happened to me." Izaya could practically taste the poison in his lie.

"Bullshit. There are still instances where carnivores eat herbivores."

"Then what are you doing with a herbivore?"

"What?"

"It's late. We're out here all alone. If you're going to devour me just do it."

"I'm not going to eat you."

Izaya looked at him before sighing, "Relax I'm only teasing." He said weakly.

Izaya couldn't help but feel more exhausted around Shizuo then he had been wandering the city. This wolf just made life more complicated. He truly wanted to be friends with him but at the same time, there was an underlying fear that made him push Shizuo away. 

It was confusing, to say the least.

The other crouched down so that he was at eye level before saying, "I'll walk you back to the dorm okay?"

Izaya would have protested but he knew that it wouldn't get him anywhere so he reluctantly accepted.

Walking side by side with the other truly was a confusing feeling and he couldn't help but wonder what the wolf would do if he began to run. 

Would he chase him like an actual predator or would he let him go?

He bit his inner cheek and tucked that thought away for later. He was too exhausted now anyway. Right now, he just wanted to go to his dorm and sleep and forget about today's whole ordeal and go back to the normal routine.

Yeah, he had to focus. After all, the meteorite festival was coming soon and he had to prepare just like all the other clubs.


	5. Ensnared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Izaya-centric chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been playing animal crossing...I'm sorry ack

Izaya would never admit it aloud but he was constantly anxious. It's not like he wanted to be but the constant threat of being eaten was held over his head like an anvil ready to drop on his head at any minute.

Izaya would have chuckled at that sort of imagery if the subject wasn't him.

He blinked and moved away from the primroses before he watered them too much. They were relatively pretty flowers with varying colors although he heard they are relatively toxic to rabbits just like foxgloves and buttercups but that's if he tries to ingest any of them and he wouldn't have done that even if they weren't poisonous.

Izaya always had admired flowers for having such a defense mechanism. Sure they varied in severity but sometimes he wished that he could be poisonous or in fact had an odor that would ward off predators from even wanting to eat him in the first place.

Predators often underestimate small delicate things like flowers and himself but he knows that even though they are both at a disadvantage they both have the capability to cause harm.

As his thoughts drifted he suddenly went back to the time he slashed Shizuo. It wasn't long ago so of course, he would remember it clearly the way his small blade slashed into the other and drew blood. Now that he had time to really think about that incident he couldn't help but feel some pride. So even someone like him is capable of causing harm to a predator of all things.

Of course, Izaya knew that if Shizuo wanted to retaliate he could have easily.

He looked down at his small hands and for a moment could picture blood on them but when he blinked they were white and pristine as ever.

These hands so soft and fragile, if given the right tool could end the life of a predator in an instant.

He paused before laughed bubbled up inside of him before bursting out.

"Of course, Not even predators can handle getting stabbed or even shot! We're really not so different!" He continued to laugh.

Of course, having a weapon would benefit anyone but at the end of the day if it was just predator and prey in their natural state he knows that he would always lose. But it felt nice to have some level of power or at least the illusion of power. It calmed him down quite a bit.

Now don't take this the wrong way, Izaya is not a violent animal. He will defend himself but he doesn't think he could ever bring himself to kill, even if it meant that he would be devoured.

Damn, he really didn't know what kind of relationship he wanted to even have with Shizuo. While he thought it'd be extremely beneficial to have a grey wolf as a friend not to mention Shizuo really was intriguing in his own way. At the same time he just naturally wanted to avoid any predator like the plague.

Of course, the only real exception of that rule was Shinra but he hadn't spoken to him since middle school. He wondered if he would even remember him as their friendship was strange. He felt like a test subject to Shinra then anything really but he thought Shinra would probably be his best bet to sorting out his feelings.

There was just one small issue. From what he had gathered by snooping around to see which room Shinra was in he found out that he was roommates with Shizuo so that complicated things quite a bit.

He could be vague when asking for advice but he knows that if Shizuo was talking about him too then Shinra would immediately put two and two together. Still, it wouldn't hurt to rekindle his friendship with the dog and maybe he could learn more about Shizuo without directly confronting the wolf.

So he decided that once he was finished watering all these flowers he'd make his way over to their dorm and hopefully not run into anyone along the way.

As he was just about to enter the male carnivore dorm he bumped into Chikage who looked down at him curiously.

"What are you doing around here?"

"Just wandering around looking for plants." He lied with ease.

"Well you know you shouldn't be here. With the incident that happened recently."

"Oh? Yeah, I read it in the school newspaper. Poor guy was in the drama club, right? Who do you think did it?"

"A heartless monster."

"That's very vague Chikage."

Izaya shifted, while he enjoyed his chats with the tall red deer he had things to do. Then again, wasn't Shizuo in the drama club as well? Maybe Chikage knows him...but it would be awkward to ask about him after what happened. He didn't want him to think he and Shizuo were dating, heck he barely knew the wolf that much.

"Hey Chikage what are you doing here anyway? It's dangerous for you too."

"I had to check in with Shizuo."

"For what?"

"He just wanted my opinion on the lighting."

"Really? You went all the way here just for that? Geez, Chikage you're such a perfectionist." 

"Well, the meteor festival is coming up soon. You know how important it is. How has prepping been for you?"

"Same as always. No need to worry."

"Do you need help?"

"Trust me Chikage It'll be fine. The drama club needs you. I don't want to take time away that I don't need. Everything will be ready I promise."

That seemed to appease Chikage for now, he was going to offer to walk Izaya back when a loud obnoxious voice shouted,

"Yo Izaya long time no see!"

"Shinra? That you?" The small rabbit asked while peaking past Chikage's slender body.

He walked around Chikage who was just about to grab him and put him back behind him feeling a surge of protectiveness but Izaya was already in front of Shinra with a gentle smile. Seeing Shinra he realized he actually missed the other quite a bit.

"I'm glad I ran into you. Mind being my temporary chauffeur so Chikage doesn't worry about me getting eaten?"

Shinra glanced at Chikage before nodding, "Sure, I'm not busy."

"You're the best Shinra!" He squealed in fake cuteness before waving at Chikage

"We'll talk more later."

Chikage eyed the two but seeing as Shinra was a domesticated dog he knew Izaya would be in safe hands so he let them be.

Once Chikage was gone Shinra looked down at the small rabbit,

"So what exactly do you want?"

"Ah well, I just came for a stroll." He chuckled before adding, "And I wanted to catch up with my dear friend."

"Haha, sure. Anything else?"

"Well, you have a roommate named Shizuo right?"

"Yeah? What about him? You're not planning to harass him are you?"

"No way! He's so big and have you seen his teeth? He'd eat me in one bite!" Izaya joked

"Right...so what's your interest in him then?" Shinra asked. 

In his head, Shinra's mind was already working and connecting the two friends together. 'So Izaya is the herbivore Shizuo was talking about. This could be interesting' he had thought to himself.

"Nothing much. Chikage mentioned him you see and-"

Shinra cut him off before he could continue.

"Izaya you're not as great of a liar as you like to think you are. If you want to know about him then what's the real reason."

Izaya huffed before mumbling, "You're so nosy. Fine I just want to know what he thinks about herbivores. We talked a few times and he's quite strange."

"You don't like that he's different huh? It makes you feel strange." He replied calmly.

Izaya's nose twitched and he felt as if he had just ensnared himself in a trap.

But there's no turning back now.

"Yeah, so can you tell me about him?"


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinra keeps embarrassing Izaya along with a...confession?  
> Or   
> Just some nice fluff to pass the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait but I have finally returned at least for a bit now that I'm not busy. I'll do my best not to leave you guys hanging too long on this again.

The last thing Shizuo expected to see when he returned to his dorm was Shinra sitting on his bed with the rabbit he was currently infatuated with. He wanted to turn tail but of course, Shinra just had to spot in and call him over.

He noted the way Izaya's ears shot up in surprise before he tilted his head slightly to look at the larger male. Shizuo didn't know what to do as his mouth suddenly felt dry and only one word popped up in his mind as he stared at the other.

Cute

"Hey, Shizuo we were just discussing you so I'm glad you're here," Shinra said with a grin

Izaya had turned back to face the dog making Shizuo miss the annoyed scowl that the rabbit directed at the bespectacled male.

"Shinra..."

"What? This is good! I can finally introduce my two friends to each other." He was smiling without a care in the world and that's when it hit Shizuo

"Wait you know each other?"

"Yeah, I met Izaya in middle school though we lost contact since then. I was wondering when he would come to me again." He said noting how nervous both of them looked now that they were aware that he knew exactly what was going on.

Now while Shinra would love to just tell his friends to just befriend one another without worries he knew how society was. A rabbit and a grey wolf being friends was most definitely scandalous even if the school kept up the facade of carnivores and herbivores getting along and peace and harmony. That wasn't the case at least not entirely. After all, the recent devouring had only put people more on edge and had strengthened the animosity between carnivores and herbivores.

Although Izaya would deny that stuff like that would affect him Shinra knew better. Deep down Izaya was lonely and clung to whatever he could while also pushing people away to protect himself. It was self-destructive and he would have to address that with the lithe male at some point or else there will be only one fate for Izaya.

He would die alone and forgotten.

Shizuo, on the other hand, was naturally to seclude himself yet at the same time he still pushed himself to make friends and interact with those who feared him to in a way show them that he wasn't just some heartless monster but a man with feelings that he sometimes couldn't control. It was admirable really and Shinra believed that the two of them would really be good for each other. Not just as friends but perhaps as something more.

Of course, interspecies relationships are taboo especially between a predator and prey but if it did come down to that Shinra would support the two wholeheartedly.

The grey wolf finally moved to sit next to Izaya making the rabbit bounce a bit as the bed dipped and he fell against Shizuo's large chest with a light thud.

He could tell by the way Izaya pulled away that Izaya was flustered but the way Shizuo's fingers subtly twitched like they were itching to grab Izaya to keep him there wasn't missed by Shinra.

"Shinra what were you talking about before I got here? You said you were talking about me?"

Izaya opened his mouth to say something but Shinra cut him off

"He wanted to know what you think of him, or well in his words what you think of herbivores but seeing as he's a herbivore it basically means the same thing."

There was a beat of silence and both Shinra and Izaya looked up at Shizuo waiting for his response.

"I...I mean herbivores are fine. I don't really know what else there is to it. We all bleed the same blood right?"

"That's...true," Izaya said softly not expecting him to say that. 

Maybe Shizuo really was different, maybe he didn't see him as food but as a fellow man. He didn't know why that made him happy but it just did.

"And what do you think of Izaya?" Shinra suddenly asked drawing Izaya out of his thoughts.

He was embarrassed but at the same time, he was curious about how Shizuo viewed him specifically.

"I don't know. We're friends, right? And as your friend, I care about you and I just want to keep you safe from anything that could hurt you...just the thought of something happening to you makes me feel angry I guess like when you're not around a part of me is gone."

Izaya looked at him before simply uttering, "Y-yes we're friends..."

Shinra on the other hand only had his suspicions confirmed. Shizuo was in love with Izaya though at this point he couldn't really tell if the other felt the same or if he was just confused. He felt a little bad for Shizuo who seemed to not understand what these feelings were but he would have to figure it out on his own.

Though he was surprised that the man he knew for so long finally fell in love as he was truly starting to think that with the way he isolated himself he truly wouldn't fall in love. He felt like a proud father in a way.

Izaya suddenly yelped when Shizuo took his hands into his own and gave him a happy expression. His tail wagged erratically and he felt like he was currently on cloud nine.

"I'm glad." He simply said as he gave Izaya's hand a light squeeze.

Izaya smiled at him gently and squeezed back. This felt a bit intimate but it didn't feel wrong. He felt like his hands were meant to be right in Shizuo's, it was practically the perfect fit.


	7. "I'll kill them all"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the meteor festival in preparation stage a rabbit goes missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry for the wait but I have finally returned at least for a bit now that I'm not busy. I'll do my best not to leave you guys hanging too long on this again" I say as I leave for over a month. Anyway guys I'm planning to skip a few scenes as really while I may have took the beastars concept I still want to have my own twist and turns

It has been days since that encounter and Izaya felt genuinely happy whenever Shizuo would stop by to visit. He wasn't visiting him all the time which is good, it seemed Shizuo knew that Izaya needed boundaries and while he appreciated him coming to check on him or simply to say hello he also appreciated that Shizuo gave him some space.

He was currently taking out all the supplies he would need for the festival when Shizuo came in. He seemed to be a bit stressed which prompted Izaya to turn and face him.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit stressed out with everything going on."

"Well how about you help me bring some things out to distract yourself from that." he hummed

If only Izaya had known just what was really stressing the wolf out, it wasn't how Chikage was getting on everyone's back to make sure that everything was perfect. He was used to that by now but it was the fact he was planning to confess to him and well who wouldn't be nervous? After all, if Izaya rejected him he was scared that he would also start avoiding him. That was something he doesn't think he would be able to live with.

"Hey Shizu-chan if you're just going to stand around can't you do it in the corner out of the way?" he grunted slightly annoyed as he walked around him holding a large pot.

He shook his head finally snapping out of it before mumbling an apology before asking Izaya what he needed.

They worked together in comfortable silence, the only sounds were simply of Izaya ordering him around along with a soft rustling noise.

They chatted a bit afterward but other than that Shizuo had to go back to the drama club to help out though he promised Izaya that he would go see him at the actual venue in the city.

The days seemed to fly by and while they were both busy with their own things Shizuo still made time to check on Izaya especially when they were at the actual place. Call him paranoid but even though he knew Izaya was perfectly capable of taking care of himself he couldn't help but worry about the small dwarf rabbit now that they were off the school grounds.

The world was a dangerous place for both carnivores and herbivores but herbivores were the ones who had to be the most cautious as even in such an advanced society they were still classified as prey. Nothing could really erase the long history between predators and prey but now carnivores must learn to control their appetites as Shizuo has always been well aware of.

That is until he met Izaya.

He couldn't explain it but when he first sensed Izaya something in him just changed, like an internal switch being flipped. He became hungry and he couldn't control his sudden urge to simply devour Izaya whole. He craved him and in fact, still craves him in more ways than one.

He really doesn't want to see Izaya as food but as a lover and maybe even a potential mate.

Though he guessed that would be ridiculous as there was no way he could have children with Izaya. The most obvious reason being he's a male just like him but inter-species offspring were a true rarity or at least that is what he had heard. Besides, that was all in the future and while Shizuo did want to have a family for his own he wouldn't be opposed to adoption.

In fact, he doesn't really see much of a difference as long as he's raising children with Izaya.

But of course, he wants to be able to provide for a family so until then he'll just have to fantasize about what could be. It helps him pass the time and also helps soothe his nerves somewhat.

Shizuo was a simple wolf at heart and once he set his mind to something there wasn't really much one could do to change his mind. So even if he was still nervous he was too stubborn to back out on confessing to Izaya.

The thing was a few days before the actual event took place there was a blackout. Shizuo immediately went to sniff Izaya out but what he came to was an empty booth with a couple of drops of blood.

**Izaya's blood**

At that moment he knew something had happened and that somebody took Izaya away from him.

He couldn't stop himself from growling at the thought, someone had taken his prey and he was beyond pissed. But no, he had to focus which is why he got down on all fours and inhaled Izaya's scent.

He was going to find him one way or another and when he did he was going to kill whoever dared try to take him away.

That's a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do my best not to abandon this story my dear readers. My monkey brain would appreciate any feedback however, if you wish. Anyways, have a lovely day folks


	8. Rescue

Shizuo could smell Izaya in the air and when he saw Izaya's blood on the ground something in him just snapped. The only thing that was going through his mind was two words,

find him

He didn't know if it was his instincts that made him obsess over the other male or his genuine care for the rabbit that made him venture off into a more feline territory without even thinking of what he could run into. All he cared about was making sure that Izaya was safe and sound no matter the cost. He didn't know what he would do if he was too late.

He breathed in heavily before quickly running to a large building beyond a bridge, as he crossed it he heard a click and he turned to see a lion pointing a gun at him. He couldn't focus on what the other was saying, instead, he was overwhelmed by Izaya's smell that seemed to linger on the other. It was definitely recent meaning that Izaya couldn't have been here too long so there was still a chance that he would be alive.

Acting fast he rushed at the other grabbing the gun and squeezing causing it to crumble under his grip startling the lion who suddenly grew fearful. Using his strength he was easily able to pick up the large lion and hurl him into the water below before going back to his original task by making his way to the building only to be greeted by a number of guards who were alerted by the male lion screaming as he was thrown.

A violent thought crossed his mind as he was in a feral state, 'I should have ripped out his throat.'

His fist flew towards the rapidly approaching lions sending them all flying one by one. Of course, he didn't go completely unscathed as bullets lodged into his skin but for some reason couldn't pass his muscles which were like steel. 

You can have one of them attest to it as when they went to bite down on him they swore their teeth felt like they were cracking forcing them to pull away.

Shizuo ignored the pain though, he could always have Shinra attend to his wounds later he was too busy seeing ready in the moment.

However, in the back of his mind, he was worried of what Izaya might think if he were to see him like this. Would Izaya think he was a monster? Maybe he would never want to be near Shizuo again. He just hoped that when he found the other he wouldn't lose control and hurt him.

-

Meanwhile, Izaya stood before two lions, one who he recognized as the lion he met all those years ago who seemed to have a look of remorse while the other had a scar across his eye and Izaya wondered briefly what happened to cause such an injury. Did he have a squabble with another lion or something else completely beyond his comprehension?

Either way, he knew that the situation he currently was in was dire and right now he had no escape. Oh believe him he tried but it did not go well at all.

"I'm sorry kid. The boss gets hungry and well you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Why are you being so remorseful, Shiki? You're normally so cold towards prey."

'Shiki' Izaya took note of that even though he knew he wouldn't have any use for remembering the name, not if he was going to be eaten.

"Hush Akabayashi. There's no point in scaring him more than he already is."

He watched as Akabayashi grumbled something as he lit a cigar and began smoking casually as he leaned back and leered at the small rabbit.

"Well, the boss once him ready so...hey rabbit-"

"He has a name." Shiki interrupted.

"Ah yes...Izaya."

Izaya's ears perked up at the sound of his own name and he stood tall, yes he was afraid but he was too proud to allow himself to show it.

"Strip." He commanded simply

Izaya looked appalled by that simple word and shook his head frantically before taking a step back, gripping his shirt tightly as some form of comfort.

"That wasn't a request, it was an order. I'm not getting in trouble just because you won't cooperate and if I have to I'll take off your clothes myself."

Izaya could tell he wasn't bluffing and although he was reluctant he knew he had no choice and slowly stripped down to his boxers hoping that would suffice. However, a third lion came in, much bigger than the other two, and much more menacing looking.

"You're not quite done yet. I don't want to get underwear stuck in my teeth."

The large lion had a polite smile on his face that didn't sit well with Izaya, hell nothing about this situation sat well with him.

"Hmm, maybe you're shy?" he continued on before he motioned for the other two to leave.

Izaya didn't know why but he felt even more scared being left alone with this male, he made him feel dirty with his gaze alone.

"There now it's just us. You can take it off now, don't worry I won't touch you. In fact, I'm here to treat you with the utmost respect and dignity. You're a meal that must be treated with care."

Izaya could only do what he's told, simply hiding his private with his hands while averting his gaze.

"I don't understand...why me?" he asked aloud although he was talking more to himself than the other who decided to answer him nonetheless.

"You're quite a delicacy being a pure white rabbit." He placed his hands on the other's hips before continuing, "You have just enough fat to be enjoyable, sure you're on the small side but you'll still be filling. This is your purpose in life, after all, to be eaten."

The rabbit zoned out after that ignoring how the other went on and on calling him a delicacy or tender meat. He only relaxed a little when the large lion finally took his large hands off of him only to have his fur stand on end when an automatic door opened behind him. He was afraid to look back, his mind racing with all the horrible things that could be behind him.

He was surprised to find a tub when the other forced him to turn around albeit slowly.

The water is warm and briefly thought of drowning himself to avoid the pain of being eaten alive but he was so afraid of death that he could never bring himself to deliberately end his own life even if there was no hope of him leaving this place alive.

While in the tub he was able to think back on everything he had done on his life and his shoulders sagged in disappointment. He liked to think that he would have accomplished more with his life. He wanted to be remembered but looking back he just felt like everything he had done had been worthless.

Nobody would remember him and nobody cared that he was gone

That was the only thing that was going through his mind as he leaned back with his eyes closed. He was just a prey to everyone and yet one man stood out from every other animal,

Shizuo Heiwajima

He hadn't known the other for long but he felt seen. It was laughable really, a grey wolf would make him feel like he was able to do anything. Hell, he felt indestructible around him.

These thoughts are the reason he got up and stood before the lion confidently, proud to see how he was taken aback by his sudden change of mood.

He had a slight smirk on his face as he declared how he was going to be the worst meal ever and that he hoped the other choked.

This seemed to enrage the other and everything after that was a blur, he felt himself be pinned to the floor and the only thing he could see was the inside of the other's mouth.

He wanted to scream until he heard the sound of glass shattering before the weight was suddenly off of him.

What he saw was truly something he could only describe as beautiful.

There Shizuo was, coated in blood both fresh and dry with the full moon glistening behind him, his gaze focused on Izaya as he had the large lion pinned down by his throat.

Relief washed over him and he watched in amazement as they fought before suddenly Shizuo snapped his jaw down on the other's neck and soon the lion ceased movement.

Shizuo stalked towards him before offering him his jacket to put on which he happily took. He felt warm and safe with it draped over him and when Shizuo reached down offering his hand he didn't hesitate to take it.

He just wanted to get out of here and Shizuo felt the same.

The problem was they couldn't get back to school so they were stuck staying the night at a hotel. 

A love hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up there's going to be smut in the next chapter so uh...look forward to that if you want


	9. Entanglement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They gonna do the nasty jajajajaja

Shizuo couldn't stop looking at the small dwarf rabbit. His eyes were practically glued to the other as if he were worried that if he looked away for even a moment then something bad would happen.

The other had walked up to the receptionist to order them a room while Shizuo just stood behind him apparently looking menacing as the receptionist kept looking at him like he was going to attack.

He moved mechanically, following Izaya to the elevator and into their room where the small rabbit made a beeline for the bed which he jumped into, snuggling into the silky sheets.

He finally looked around the room noticing the mirror on the side along with the tv in the wall. He got ready to curl up on the floor and sleep when Izaya cleared his throat to get his attention,

"You know you can sit. There's plenty of room for the two of us."

"You don't mind?"

"We're both men. What else is there to worry about." he hummed as he patted the spot next to him

When Shizuo sat down Izaya let out a small gasp as he fell into his arm, the rabbit was soft, really soft and warm against him and it made the larger man feel something strange.

He didn't even realize it but he was drooling slightly, he only became aware when tiny fingers brushed against his mouth to wipe it away. It startled him and he wanted to jump back but Izaya had moved his one hand to rest upon his much larger one to hold him where he was.

"Shizu...I wanted to thank you for saving me and well, yeah thank you." he sounded awkward but maybe Shizuo was just imagining things.

"N-no problem."

"But Shizuo why did you save me?"

"What?"

"You saved me right? But I need to know why? Is it because we're friends? Is it because I'm your prey? Why put your life in danger for an insignificant creature like me?"

"You're not insignificant!" he shouted make Izaya shut his mouth instantly.

"I...don't know why I saved you. All I know is that just thinking of someone else touching you or eating you just makes my blood boil. I don't want to hurt you which is why I should have just stayed away but there's something about you that keeps drawing me back."

There was a long drawn out silence before Izaya finally asked

"What do you want to do with me right now?"

"I-what kind of question is that?"

The other looked up at him taking a deep breath before he finally blurted out, "I like you. But I don't know if you like me the same way and I wish you would just kiss me or shove me away instead of making me confused like this."

Out of all the things Shizuo expected Izaya to say to him a love confession was not one of them. But if Izaya really meant it then he wouldn't mind the way his tail wagged or the way Shizuo grasped both his hands as gently as he could

"I like you too...but I need to tell you something. Do you remember when you told me about the injury on your arm...that was me."

He was waiting for Izaya to push him away in fear but instead the other chuckled

"I guess we're even then." he hummed as he leaned against him before adding, "I always had a suspicion but never any solid proof that it was you."

Shizuo was about to reply when he felt lips brushing against his mouth

"Shizuo, have you ever done it with another man before?"

"I...haven't done it with anybody before," he admitted

Now Izaya could have made many comments or even accused him of lying since in his eyes Shizuo at least stature wise could have gotten anyone he could have possibly wanted but instead he just gave him a gentle smile before slowly pulling away to take off the shirt the other gave him.

"Shizuo if you want I can be your first...we can go slow so you're not overwhelmed but only if you want to okay?"

He waited with bated breath before he saw Shizuo nod and he took that as an indication to continue. He pulled off the shirt and tossed it aside before motioning for Shizuo to strip as well.

The other was dumbstruck starring at his naked form from his protruding cock to his soft round ass so he guessed he would have to take initiative. He started with the other's shirt before going to unbuckle his belt.

"You can touch me too you know" he hummed 

Shizuo hesitated before resting his hands on the other's hips deciding to gently rub them. The soft appreciative mewls Izaya let out let him know he was doing something right. He continued rubbing his hips with his thumb until he felt lips wrap around his cock making him shiver in both pleasure and surprise.

He didn't know what to do except let the smaller male take the lead and he watched in amazement as the other had slid his fingers inside of himself to stretch himself out.

The sight, the sound, the feeling, and even the smell was overwhelming for him and all he wanted to do was down in it.

The way Izaya bobbed his head up and down giving him pleasure that he never felt before. Not even masturbation felt this good.

When he felt like he was on the verge of cumming he pulled Izaya off of him. He slid off of cock with a wet pop and looked up at Shizuo, his eyes slightly unfocused before he moved to lay on his back and spread his legs out as an offering.

Izaya had to guide him a bit but soon enough he was sinking his cock into the warmth of Izaya's hole. He was slightly afraid that Izaya might break with how small he was so he made sure to go slow even though the way Izaya was reacting he was clearly writhing for more. 

"I-I never done it with a carnivore before." he gasped out as he held onto Shizuo for dear life.

Shizuo simply panted from above him, once he was sure Izaya was adjusted to his size he began pushing deeper, practically making the other's tiny stomach bulge out.

Izaya moaned the other's name, throwing his head back in pure bliss which was an encouraging sight for the large wolf whose main priority was to get Izaya to cum. His pride would be wounded if he came first but it seemed that Izaya was already on the verge so he didn't really have much to worry about.

When he did cum his one leg kicked out to the side and his toes curled up. Shizuo followed soon after, he couldn't have pulled out quick enough even if he wanted to with the way his hole clenched and unclenched around his cock.

Globs of cum leaked out of the rabbit who was panting softly once Shizuo pulled out. The large man went to lay next to him and wrapped his arms protectively around him as the other was lulled to sleep by the heat radiating off of the other.

The two were practically intertwined together throughout the night


	10. Whatever comes next I'll be by your side

When Shizuo awoke he was a bit surprised to see Izaya cradled in his arms practically nuzzled up to him. Last night felt like a dream so to see with his own eyes to see the aftermath of everything that transpired felt surreal in a sense. But no, here he was lying naked in a love hotel with another man.

Speaking of the other male, the small rabbit stirred in his sleep before slowly opening his eyes. He yawned as he faced the other before he sat up.

"Mornin." The small male said while rubbing his tired eyes.

He usually would have woken up much earlier but last night's activities seem to have worn him out not to mention the warmth of the large wolf's body kept him unconscious.

But now that he was awake he felt sore and sticky but at the same time he did feel pleasantly warm and the fullness wasn't at all bad though he'd still like to shower so he got up slowly before turning to Shizuo to ask him if he was going to join him.

The large male got up almost mechanically and followed him to the bathroom where a slightly fancy looking shower greeted them. It was nice to shower together and Izaya quite enjoyed the way Shizuo massaged the complimentary shampoo into his scalp after he was done helping Izaya clean out his hole. 

While this would have been a perfect opportunity to have sex again the two felt more inclined simply exploring each other's bodies with light touches and the occasional soft kisses.

"Hey, Shizu..." Izaya mumbled as he leaned his head against the other's torso.

"Hmm?"

"When we get back to school we're definitely going to get in trouble for being out past curfew."

"I'm sure if we explain ourselves they'll understand."

"That and when we get back...do you still want to be with me?"

"Of course I do! What makes you think I wouldn't?"

"You have to understand Shizu, in our society, a carnivore and herbivore being in a relationship is the highest taboo not to mention that we're both men so there's definitely going to be other's focusing on that."

"What's your point in all this? I don't care what society thinks of us. All I know is that I want to be with you and that's that."

"You really won't be bothered by the other animals talking about us?"

"I've always been kind of an outcast Izaya, Herbivores have always feared me while carnivores find me strange or intimidating as well. It's nothing new. The only thing that matters to me is you. I just want to protect you and be by your side."

That flustered the small rabbit who quickly turned the shower off, their fur both dripping down to the porcelain tub under their feet.

"You really are a simple man with simple goals."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. I am a bit surprised though. When I first met you, you seemed kinda mysterious even though looking back I know you were just nervous to be around me."

"But now things have changed. Izaya if I'm being honest with you, you changed me quite a lot."

"How so?"

"Before I encountered you on that faithful night I was content suppressing my instincts. I was afraid that if I were to ever listen to them then I would surely become a monster. I thought myself weak and in all honesty, I am still afraid that I might lose my sanity and wind up hurting you or even worse..."

"Devouring me?"

"Yes...but even so, I want to still try and make this work. You mean so much to me and while you might have thought that I saw you as prey, hell even I thought the same at some point I feel so much more than that for you. I feel love and in a sense camaraderie."

"Well, I guess in a sense we're two sides of the same coin. I never told anyone this but I always hated being born a dwarf rabbit. No, maybe I shouldn't say that instead, I hated the way I was treated. Nobody saw me as anything but a small defenseless rabbit and sometimes I too believe that was all that I could ever be. My whole life I wanted a purpose. I wanted to be more than what I am but then I met you and when you looked at me something changed."

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed them both a towel before he continued.

"You looked at me and actually saw me, Izaya Orihara. Not just a defenseless creature but as a fellow animal who is struggling through the same things as everyone else. Of course, some struggle more than me in a sense but at the end of the day we're all just trying to get through life."

Shizuo wrapped his towel around his waist before leaning down to Izaya's level and cupping his face.

"I don't want you to ever feel that way around me. I want you to feel safe enough to just be yourself."

Izaya leaned into his touch before brushing his lips against Shizuo's muzzle.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Shizuo seemed content with that response as he let him go and went back to the main room so they could both get dressed.

The train ride was quiet with the two sitting close. While they did get stares Shizuo rubbed Izaya's hand with his thumb to help him stay relaxed as they made their way back to school.

They were greeted almost immediately by the headmaster who was reprimanding them both as soon as she laid eyes on them, she even went as far as to accuse Shizuo of kidnapping before Izaya cut her off deciding to just cut to the chase and tell her that the wolf had actually saved his life.

She paused at that quite shocked by the news before telling Izaya to explain what happened, her mood immediately shifted and she began praising the wolf before spewing how great it will make the school look once word got out.

They decided not to tell her that Shizuo didn't really rescue Izaya out of the kindness of his heart but instead because he felt a deep connection for the other. After all who knows if her mood would sour immediately again after that news.

Now they had other matters to worry about. The festival was merely a day away now and they had to pick up where they left off. While Shizuo normally would have helped the drama club he got permission from a fairly relieved Chikage to go help Izaya finish setting up instead and with the two working together it wasn't long before Izaya's portion was all set up.

On the day of the festival, Shizuo was surprisingly chipper. He was currently waiting outside of Izaya's building as they had agreed to walk there together. Izaya came out in a black button-up shirt along with dark dress pants. Shizuo felt a bit subconscious about his own outfit as it was more on the casual side but the way Izaya looked him up and down with appreciation had his shoulders relaxing as he leaned down to his level to cup the others face who went in for a quick kiss.

"You look good Shizu."

"You do too." He responded, his tail wagging slightly.

"Thanks. I didn't have you waiting too long did I?"

"No, I've only been here for about ten minutes."

"Well, then shall we go? I wanna see if all that setting up paid off."

"Of course. I'm sure Shinra will be happy to see us."

Izaya laughed at that, "Let's hope he doesn't tease us too much."

The rest of the day was like a blur as the two didn't leave the other's side as they went from booth to booth simply enjoying the scenery and at the end of the night when it was time to light the candles they went to place one down together not caring at that moment what anyone thought.

They both knew that they would struggle with being accepted and some would even go as far to try and convince them that they would be better apart but they both came to terms that they loved each other too much to be influenced by others and it would be up to them to decide where their relationship went.

As the day came to an end Izaya led Shizuo up a set of stairs where the city was in full view. As the wind blew Izaya reached to hold Shizuo's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

No matter what happened in the future all they knew was that this was a moment they would cherish forever


End file.
